


A Square out of the Circle

by Resurrect



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elf warden - Freeform, F/M, Female Warden - Freeform, Implied Romance, Mage warden - Freeform, sorry this is only my second thing and idk how tags work here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resurrect/pseuds/Resurrect
Summary: Warden Neria has lived almost her entire life inside the circle. She hasn't experienced half the things her companions have, and she struggles to take it in stride.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (The title is a pun because Neria is a dork)

          Having lived in the tower almost her whole life, there were many things Neria had never done, or hadn't done in many years. The tower was large, but it still didn't leave enough room for mages to enjoy all the activities people would on the outside. To some this seemed unfair, but the tower was Neria's home and she loved it inexplicably. She grew very accustom to the repeated cycle every day carried. At least until the harrowing came. There was some comfort in seeing the same people everyday- with the exception of fresh mages. For the most part, the only danger she ever had to worry about was herself. Specifically, herself becoming an abomination and being "put down," so to speak. Everyday held a set danger, one she'd always been fighting. It was like a firefighter going to work and saving the same burning building everyday. It gets boring, and people start to slack off. The older mages always warned the younger ones about this, though. That's when you're most vulnerable. Just because you've been fighting it this long doesn't mean you've built up an immunity. Easing up on your guard for just one second is enough for everything to go downhill. Even that same warning speech became routine after a while. Becoming a Grey Warden was something very new. They spoke of many things Neria had never even heard of before, and then scoffed when she asked for an explanation. Still, she was told she was to become one of them- meaning she'd have to work with them one day- so she tried not to let her temper get the best of her. Three people stood out to her though. Jory, Daveth, and Alistair. They didn't scoff at her (as much, at least), and they were mostly helpful. "Of course they're helpful. It's Alistiar's job, and both Jory and Daveth would have an easier time if I helped them with the task Duncan gave us." Neria thought to herself. Once out of the tower, Neria immediately wanted to take off her shoes and walk barefoot in the grass. One of the simpler perks of life, and probably Neria's favorite. She didn't do this of course, or she would've made a fool of herself in front of Duncan. In camp she almost had but she was too afraid of what others would think of her. Even in the dangerous Korcari Wilds, she faced the temptation. She couldn't help but run her hand along the trees as she passed, feeling the rough bark against her soft, uncalloused hands. She wondered if any of the others with her out there liked walking barefoot. Neria only spent a second on this thought before scolding herself for not paying more attention to the task at hand, and that was the last time she'd distracted herself from any work in a long time. The Joining Ritual horrified her. She couldn't believe that they would just kill Jory like an animal. Neria wondered how often people were killed like that here. "Too often, I can imagine." She thought, drinking the darkspawn blood for fear of a worse fate if she didn't. Neria almost felt undeserving of the title of Grey Warden. She hadn't even been one for a week when everyone except herself and Alistair were killed. He told stories of them with great fondness while Neria didn't even know more than four names. It seemed unfair. Not for Neria, though. At least, it was a fairness she could live through. It seemed unfair for Alistair. He cared for Duncan like family but he didn't even get a last goodbye. Over time, she had added many members to her party, and learned about all the injustices they had faced in their lives. Morrigan with her mother, Leliana with Marjolaine, and Sten, who's whole life seemed decided for him. There was one newer member that she just couldn't seem to crack, though. Zevran. Sure, there was being a Crow, but it seemed like he actually enjoyed that. Everybody has some form of sadness in their life, no matter how big or small, and she couldn't help but wonder what his was. It was hard, but Neria forced herself to have patience. Eventually he came to her, like they all did, and told her of Rinna. When she was in private, she smiled when she thought of this. Not of Rinna's tragic death, but of Zevran opening up to her. "Maybe it's my prize winning personality," she said softly to joked, laughing at the statement. It was very early in the morning, which is why it surprised her so much when someone was calling her from just outside her tent. She had just woken up and had started to brush her hair out, getting ready to braid the two long strands that were in the front back over the rest of her short hair. Luckily, she was already dressed. Neria unzipped the tent and stuck out her head, wondering why anyone else would be up so early unnecessarily. "We are leaving camp today, yes? I was thinking you could help me wake the others up to start packing. I know somewhere we can get horses if we move quickly." Zevran said as soon as she stuck her head outside. Neria was surprised when he didn't comment on her messy hair. He began to walk away, but after a few steps her turned around and asked another question. "Do you have any company in there? I hear an awful lot of talking for just one person. I suppose I should just skip over Alistair's tent." Neria shook her head quickly, blushing a bright red and trying to stutter out a reply. Zevran just winked at her and left, going to wake the others up. Neria sighed and wondered what it was about her that made Zevran like to push her buttons. A while later, they were all riding down the road on freshly bought horses. Not enough freshly bought horses, though. It turns out that horses are much more expensive than Neria could've thought. One of the horses was for carrying supplies that they had brought and the other one was for all four of them (Alistair, Neria, Zevron, and Leliana) to share. They decided that switching off in groups of two would be easier than having one person ride at a time, which lead to Neria holding on to Zevran's waist with a death grip. It has been so long since she had ridden on a horse and she was very worried that she was going to fall off. It was so big compared to her small stature, even by elven standards. Zevran chuckled, "Relax, Neria. If you wanted to get this close to me you could've just asked." Neria was blushing brightly, which always seemed to happen when she was talking to Zevran. A statement like that would normally make her shy away, except she was genuinely afraid of falling off the horse. After a few more minutes of quiet, Alistiar announced that it was time for them to switch off. Zevran hopped off the horse quickly while Neria wasn't even sure where to begin. She was so high off the ground- not a good situation for an elf opposed to heights. She moved so both her legs were on the same side of the horse, trying to muster up enough courage to hop off so Alistair and Leliana could get on. Neria saw that her dress was riding up quite a bit and tried to tug it down, but there wasn't much she could do about it without falling off. Zevran saw this and couldn't help but comment. "You know, you should start wearing short dresses all the time. They look good on you. I bet they look good off you, too." "You're not helping, Zevran!" Neria exclaimed, biting her lip and trying to force herself off the horse. "All right, all right. Come on, jump off. I'll catch you." Zevran held his arms up. Neria was suspicious for a moment but knew she didn't have much of a choice- Alistiar would be getting impatient very soon. She jumped off the horse and felt Zevran catch her by the waist in order to keep her steady. Grabbing his shoulders was on instinct, to keep herself from falling, but it didn't keep her blush back. This was something very new (and very embarrassing) to her. They were almost chest to chest now, and Neria couldn't help glance down to his lips. Well, up, considering he was taller than her. A huge grin bloomed across his face, and just as he was about to say something Neria knew would make her blush, she pushed away from him, crossing her arms and trying to keep her pale face pale and not fire hydrant red. Zevran quickly followed after her, slipping his arm around their shoulders as they walked. Neria pleadingly looked back towards Alistair and Leliana for help, but no luck. Alistair shook his head as he got on the horse and Leliana just giggled. Neria sighed, knowing this would be a long walk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from about a year ago, with very minimal editing. I wanted to publish it as a reminder to myself of my improvement.  
> Please forgive any formatting errors. I'm done this on my phone and not a computer.


End file.
